those who wait
by rycbar
Summary: various characters. ‹1/?› ― Mereka adalah penunggu―menanti siapapun, apapun, untuk menutup lubang di hati mereka; mendorong kegilaan jauh dari pikiran mereka.


**disclaimer: **thg © suzanne collins  
**catatan pertama****: **ini bersambung, tapi bakal jarang di-_update_. jadi, berhati-hatilah.  
**catatan kedua: **Ava adalah nama dari Haymitch's _unnamed-girlfriend_. Wes adalah Mr. Undersee & Minnesota adalah Mrs. Undersee. setting di _Quarter Quell _kedua.

* * *

_I'll wait for you. Come back.  
_―Cecilia Tallis, Atonement

* * *

**[those who wait]  
**i. it's hard to be the one who stays.

* * *

Tanda _SORRY! WE'RE CLOSED_ terpampang di pintu tokonya. Sudah membeku seperti itu sejak Maysilee dipungut Capitol kemarin, membuat jendela berdebu, mengaburkan warna pelangi dari permen-permen dalam mangkuk bening. Mata Minnesota berkedut saat melihat pemandangan itu. Sapu yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan sampah di halamannya sekarang dilemparkan ke tanah. Debunya melayang ke arahnya seakan membalas dendam. Ia tidak peduli.

Ia membuka pintu dan membantingnya, membiarkan belnya berdenting keras. Diam-diam ia berharap dentingan itu dapat menyadarkan ayahnya. Ia mengambil sebutir permen dan pergi ke lantai atas. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ceria Caesar Flickerman, memberitakan segala hal tentang _Quarter Quell _kedua yang spektakuler. Nama Maysilee disebut dan ayahnya yang sebelumnya duduk tenang di sofa memeluk televisi erat-erat. Ibunya menarik ayahnya dengan bulu mata basah. Ia segera pergi ke kamar.

Di tempat tidur, ia melemparkan permennya ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa stroberi; favorit Maysilee. Ia menggigitnya pelan, membiarkan rasa stroberi menjalar liar dalam mulutnya seraya memejamkan matanya dan berusaha terlelap tanpa mimpi.

Sekonyong-konyong ada fragmen Maysilee dari Distrik 12 di sampingnya. Maysilee terlihat transparan dan berdarah, seakan Minnesota dapat memprediksi nasib Maysilee yang masih hidup dikelilingi makanan mewah dari Capitol. Tangan dingin Maysilee menyentuh tangannya, membisikkan hal yang sama tiap kali Hari Pemungutan datang ke Distrik 12:

"_Jika aku dipungut oleh Capitol, jaga ayah dan ibu, layani orang-orang dengan senyum bisnis yang ramah, cobalah berteman dengan Wes, dan pakailah baju-bajuku. Mungkin kau akan lebih sering tersenyum jika kau memakainya._"

Senjata makan tuan; Maysilee mendapatkan apa yang ia perkirakan.

Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan ia bilang jika ia yang dipungut, bukan Maysilee. Yang pasti bukanlah hal-hal yang menyangkut orang lain – ia tidak sebaik Maysilee, yang senyumnya secerah permen di etalase toko ayah mereka. Mungkin hanya satu hal yang muluk-muluk: "_Jangan lupakan aku_."

Bisikan Maysilee masih menggantung di udara, tangisan ibunya di pojok ruangan, rengekan ayahnya, nada ceria Caesar Flickerman. Semuanya bercampur aduk dalam kepala Minnesota.

* * *

Minnesota memutuskan untuk membuka toko dan melayani orang-orang yang mau menikmati _Hunger Games _dengan beberapa permen. Ia membalikkan tanda dan sekarang yang terpampang di kaca pintu adalah _YES! WE'RE OPEN_. Entah mengapa ada perasaan lega yang mekar di hatinya. Mungkin ia tak sadar betapa ia merindukannya saat-saat ketika Maysilee dan ayahnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada anak-anak kecil yang beruntung mendapatkan uang atau orang-orang yang hanya ingin mengganjal lapar dengan sebungkus permen.

Ia menyapu bersih debu-debu di pojok ruangan, mangkuk-mangkuk, mesin kasir. Ia mengelap jendela dan kaca pintu, samar-samar melihat ibunya menatapnya bekerja dengan bulu mata basah dan kantung hitam besar di bawah matanya. Ia mendesah panjang, sisa-sisa napasnya mengepul ke udara.

Ia membuka pintu, mendengar lonceng berdenting, dan sadar bahwa ia begitu merindukan Maysilee dan senyum bodohnya dan kelakarnya yang kadang kelewatan seperti bisikannya pada malam sebelum Hari Pemungutan.

Ia menunggu pelanggan datang dan sempat tertidur. Tak ada yang muncul dalam mimpinya kecuali kegelapan.

* * *

Minnesota akhirnya mengapung dalam realita ketika lonceng berdenting dan wajah Wes Undersee terlihat dalam wilayah pandangannya. Matanya berwarna biru dan terlihat sayu dan itu mengingatkannya pada bisikan Maysilee. Perasaannya segera memburuk.

"Kau membuka tokomu," kata Wes. Suaranya serak dan pelan. Tangannya mengetuk meja dengan canggung.

Dahi Minnesota mengerut. Ia ingin mengoreksi Wes – _tidak, ini bukan tokoku; Maysilee dan ayahku yang memiliki toko ini_ – tapi ia pikir mungkin sekarang ini tokonya karena ayahnya terlalu sibuk merengek di depan TV dan ibunya mulai menggila di pojok ruangan, jadi ia mengangguk pelan dan bertanya layaknya seorang penjual,

"Ya. Kau mau permen yang mana?"

"Permen rasa stroberi, _please_."

Dan yang ia bisa pikirkan hanyalah stroberi adalah favorit Maysilee. Ironis, ia ingin berkata itu padanya. Tapi Maysilee sudah bilang bahwa jika ia dipungut, Minnesota harus mencoba berteman dengan Wes, mendekatinya seperti sahabat. Minnesota tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil beberapa permen rasa stroberi, memasukkannya pada kantung plastik, lalu memberikannya pada Wes. Setidaknya itu memberikan gestur yang bersahabat.

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Wes. "Trims. Aku akan datang lagi minggu depan."

Alis Minnesota terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Ayahku suka dengan permen buatan ayahmu. Dan..." Ada jeda yang tidak menyenangkan. Wes terdiam di tempat, mereka-reka kata-kata apa yang patut diucapkan pada Minnesota. Ekspresinya sedih, senyumnya hilang. "Maysilee berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu."

Wes menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan Minnesota buru-buru membalik tanda di pintu, menutup tirai, dan berlari ke kamar, mengabaikan seluruh tangisan ayahnya dan sesenggukan pelan dari ibunya dan tawa Maysilee yang perlahan-lahan membunuh otaknya.

* * *

Pada malam ketiga belas tanpa Maysilee, Minnesota akhirnya berkumpul di ruang keluarga bersama ayah dan ibunya. Mereka menatap lekat-lekat televisi, menanti wajah Maysilee muncul di layar dan sedikit menyembuhkan luka yang digores rindu.

Cengir milik Caesar Flickerman benar-benar terasa aneh bila disandingkan dengan senyum lugu Maysilee Donner di televisi. Cengir Caesar benar-benar seperti selebritis yang dapat menyembunyikan segalanya hanya dengan menekukkan bibir ke atas, sementara senyum Maysilee terlihat tipis, kelelahan terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa kelelahan itu ditutupi dengan cerahnya _pink _dan bunga mawar yang tersemat di dadanya – yang tak pernah mekar di tanah Distrik 12.

"Maysilee Donner," Caesar Flickerman memulai. Ia memutar badannya agar bisa menghadap pada Maysilee dan para hadirin secara bersamaan. "Menurutmu, bagaimana Capitol? Apakah Capitol bagus di matamu?"

Pertanyaan itu ada seakan ingin mengejek kemiskinan Distrik 12. Minnesota ingin muntah.

Maysilee membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memiringkan kepalanya, merona merah. "Kurasa yang kuperhatikan soal Capitol saat aku di sini hanyalah makanannya." Para hadirin dengan wajah-wajah eksentrik tertawa terlalu lebar.

Mereka bercakap-cakap soal keadaannya di Distrik 12, hubungannya dengan Haymitch Abernathy, kehebatan Capitol. Lalu―

"Maysilee, kau punya adik kembar, benar?"

"Ya, benar."

"Mau mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya?"

Minnesota dapat merasakan gigil menuruni sumsum tulang belakangnya. Tanda tanya yang berwujud awan menggantung di atas kepalanya. Kata-kata yang meluncur dari Maysilee akan menjadi ramalan bagi hidupnya – bahkan lebih sulit: takdirnya. Minnesota buru-buru berdoa agar Maysilee tidak mengatakan hal-hal konyol atau yang lebih parah lagi, mengulang hal yang sama dengan yang dibisikkannya malam sebelum Hari Pemungutan.

_Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, janganlah mengatakan apapun―_

"Aku menyayangimu, Minnie. Dan semoga keberuntungan berpihak padamu."

Mata melebar, pupil mengecil. Ada keinginan untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan layar televisi, karena, sungguh, Maysilee lebih memilih mendoakan adik kembarnya yang bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terutama pada orang lain daripada mendoakan dirinya sendiri, yang akan disambut oleh tangan kematian yang terwujud dalam segala benda di arena. Maysilee begitu bodoh, begitu naif, begitu kekanak-kanakan... _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_

Ha ha. Maysilee bahkan belum mati, tapi Minnesota sudah merasa kegilaan telah merangkul pikirannya. Ha ha!

Minnesota tak tahan lagi, jadi ia pergi ke kamarnya, samar-samar mendengar Caesar Flickerman meneriakkan nama Maysilee yang dibalas dengan riuh tepuk tangan. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan wawancara Haymitch Abernathy karena ia tahu layar televisi akan dipenuhi tawa dan cengir khas aktor yang memuakkan.

Lemari milik mereka – Maysilee dan Minnesota Donner – terbuat dari kayu mahogani, adalah salah satu barang termahal di rumah mereka selain mesin kasir dan vas bunga keramik favorit ibunya. Isinya hanya beberapa lembar baju dan celana serta empat gaun: dua milik Maysilee dan dua miliknya. Sekarang isinya hanya tiga – yang satu dibawa pergi Maysilee ke Capitol. Minnesota melihat gaun Maysilee – hijau, polkadot, pita di bagian belakangnya – dan ingin tahu mengapa pada Hari Pemungutan kemarin Maysilee tidak memakai gaun tercantiknya. Ia menjawabnya pertanyaannya sendiri dengan mengangkat bahu dan mengambil gaun itu, berusaha membayangkan badannya diselimuti gaun itu. Ia pun membuka bajunya dan memakai gaun Maysilee, lalu berpose di depan cermin; senyum kaku terpampang di wajahnya seraya matanya memandang lama bayangan cerminnya. (Betapa miripnya ia dengan Maysilee.)

Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dan tenggelam dalam tidur menggunakan gaun Maysilee; senyum lebar kakak kembarnya dan kilau dari pin asing yang ia kenakan muncul di mimpinya.

* * *

"_Hei lihat! Aku dapat pin mockingjay!"_

"_Darimana kau dapat itu?"_

"_Pinggir jalan?"_

"_Itu bodoh."_

"_Ayolah, Minnie. Kau harus percaya pada segalanya."_

"Yeah_, aku percaya kalau Capitol bisa hancur."_

"_Janganlah bersikap sarkastik. Dan soal Capitol itu, aku percaya Capitol bisa hancur. Lagipula, kudengar dari Ava, anak tukang jagal itu bilang kalau yang dibutuhkan dalam mewujudkan revolusi adalah percikan api dan sedikit keberuntungan."_

"_Tak usah berbicara metafora padaku, Maysilee. Cuci saja badanmu. Kau tahu, Ibu tak suka dengan badan yang kotor."_

"_Aku akan mencuci badanku, Minnie. Tenang saja. Tapi aku harus memberitahumu, Sayang: pin ini akan menjadi simbol revolusi."_

"_Kau bercanda, kan?"_

"_Tentu saja! Memangnya sejak kapan aku mau berurusan dengan Capitol?"_

* * *

Dua minggu setelah berlatih dan wawancara, akhirnya seluruh peserta _Quarter Quell _digiring ke Cornucopia. Minnesota lebih memilih membuka toko daripada menontonnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Wawancara kemarin membuatnya pusing, bahkan membawanya ke dalam kenangan lama di mana Maysilee menemukan pin mockingjay dan dengan dungu mengatakan itu simbol revolusi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau Hari Kegelapan akan datang ke masa ia masih hidup, sungguh.

Bel berdenting. Wajah orang yang masuk ke tokonya membuatnya terkejut.

"Hei, Minnesota," kata gadis itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya kelabu. Suaranya tidak merdu, tapi cukup cantik untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap. Orang yang keras kepala, sungguh, dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya berhasil menaklukkan Haymitch Abernathy. Ava datang ke tokonya, berhadapan dengan saudara rekan Haymitch di _Hunger Games_. Minnesota sama sekali tak mengharapkannya datang karena ia adalah adik kembar Maysilee dan Ava adalah kekasih Haymitch dan Haymitch serta Maysilee bisa saja mati di _Quarter Quell_ – atau, dengan mukjizat Tuhan, salah satu dari mereka bisa pulang.

Ava mengetahui namanya karena ia dan Ava berbagi kelas Sejarah dan Literatur di sekolah, bahkan duduk berdampingan, dipisahkan sedikit jarak untuk membiarkan guru berjalan di antaranya. Meski begitu, mereka tidak begitu akrab; Minnesota jarang bicara dan pikiran Ava hanya dipenuhi dengan keluarganya, keluarga Abernathy, serta pelajaran sekolah.

Minnesota segera berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Hai, Ava. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sebungkus permen rasa _mint _dan permen tongkat. Oh, aku juga mau permen karet berbagai rasa."

"_Coming right up_," kata Minnesota, menunduk dan mengambil pesanan Ava dari rak. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kertas dan menyodorkannya pada gadis berambut ikal tersebut. Ava mengambilnya dengan jemari yang halus, lentik, juga kurus. Senyumnya terlalu tipis. Minnesota menatapnya, hampir menanyakan mengapa Ava belum beranjak pergi.

Ava membuka suatu percakapan.

"Kau tidak menonton _Hunger Games _hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tak tahan melihatnya." _Tak tahan melihat diriku bertambah gila melihat Maysilee dan Ayah dan Ibu dan segala hal, _tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan menonton _Hunger Games _bersama Mrs. Abernathy dan Deven – adik Haymitch, jika kau tak mengenalnya; dan ya, namanya lebih elegan daripada Haymitch, aku tidak tahu kenapa – dengan permen-permen ini, berusaha untuk memberinya dukungan."

Minnesota mengangkat alis. "Dengan cara duduk diam di depan TV?"

"Benar." Ava tertawa. "Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat _cheesy, _tapi yah, aku akan memberi dukunganku pada awan dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyampaikannya pada Haymitch."

"Kau tahu awan di arena beda dengan awan di sini."

Anggukan kepala yang tegas menyambut pernyataannya. "_Yeah, _aku tahu itu. Makanya aku bilang ini terdengar sangat _cheesy_." Ia mengetuk meja. "Lagipula, aku yakin Haymitch bisa pulang – anak itu cukup, uh, berpengalaman dengan pisau."

"Karena Haymitch itu anak tukang jagal."

"_Right_." Ava tergelak, lalu menunduk, menatap lekat-lekat sepatunya. Pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa kau menunggu Maysilee pulang?"

Minnesota hanya mengerjapkan mata, tidak siap dengan pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan hal menunggu. Ia berusaha menjawab dengan baik. Meski sesekali tenggorokannya tercekat oleh ketegangan, akhirnya ia menjawab. "_Yeah._ Mungkin."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ava lagi. Minnesota bahkan sempat mengerang mendengar suara Ava, menganggap suara Ava tidak begitu cantik lagi. Ava hanya berkedip padanya, menuntut jawaban melalui tatapan yang cukup intens.

"Karena ia kakak kembarku. Aku mengharapkannya agar ia _bisa _memenangkan permainan sialan itu dan tidak membuat orangtuaku mengira aku adalah Maysilee. Aku lelah mendengar mereka merengek."

Benar, jawaban itu membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis jalang yang membenci segala hal, tapi itulah dirinya. Dan jawaban itu sudah ia keluarkan penuh dari hati, jadi persetan dengan segala hal.

Ava tak menunjukkan respons apa-apa selain merenung, senyumnya meredup. Ia terdiam selama semenit. Lalu―

"Aku juga menunggunya, Haymitch. Kurasa aku menginginkannya pulang karena aku menyayanginya." Minnesota pikir Ava akan berhenti di situ, lalu beranjak pergi – dari novel Maysilee, banyak penunggu kekasih mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu karena ia menyayangi pasangannya dan diakhiri dengan keheningan yang canggung, tapi Ava menambahkan, "Dan, oh, jika ia berhasil _pulang_, aku ingin menjaganya."

Itu membuat Minnesota agak bingung. "Kenapa?"

Ava dengan kasual menjawab, "Karena _Hunger Games _membuat setiap individu di Panem menjadi gila, tak terkecuali Haymitch, aku, atau kau." Ava pun pergi, rambutnya berkibas-kibas di jalan; anginnya cukup kencang.

Ada jejak sepatu yang ia tinggalkan, dan setitik air mata yang meresap ke lantai beton. Minnesota pura-pura tak melihatnya.

* * *

Minnesota tak menonton _Hunger Games _selama tiga hari penuh. Ia tak begitu peduli karena ia bisa mendengar volume TV dari atas, yang menunjukkan padanya bahwa Maysilee masih hidup.

* * *

Wes datang empat hari setelah _Hunger Games _dimulai, membawa kantong kertasnya sendiri. Matanya masih sayu, iris birunya redup karena sinar matahari yang mulai sekarat di balik tirai jendela. Minnesota hampir menyunggingkan senyum simpati pada anak walikota itu, tapi terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Wes membuatnya jengkel, jadi ia tetap berpegang pada akal sehatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Minnesota, menatap Wes dengan malas.

"Aku mau permen stroberi, seperti minggu lalu," kata Wes. Minnesota mengangguk pelan dan segera mengambil segenggam permen rasa stroberi, kemudian memasukkannya ke kantung kertas kecil dan memberikannya pada Wes. Ujung jari mereka bersentuhan sebentar.

Wes menggumamkan terima kasih, lalu merenung. Minnesota mengerang, bertanya-tanya mengapa sekarang orang-orang suka merenung setelah membeli permennya, membeku begitu saja di hadapannya. Itu membuatnya bingung, oke? Minnesota tidak suka dibuat bingung, atau diberi kejutan (atau ditinggalkan sendirian, tapi Minnesota selalu menyembunyikan hal ini sebagai rahasia karena ia dengan dungu masih percaya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja jika sendirian – sshh, ingat: ini rahasia).

"Uh, Minnesota? Aku minta maaf soal perkataanku kemarin. Kau tahu, yang bagian 'Maysilee memintaku untuk menjagamu'? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu – meski, yah, Maysilee _memang _memintaku. Tapi wajahmu setelah itu benar-benar... aku tak tahu. Membuatku ingin meninju perutku sendiri? Aku harusnya tahu kau tak suka dikasihani – jika kau mengasumsi arti perkataanku seperti itu. Kupikir kau membenciku, jadi aku datang ke sini sekalian untuk, yah, meminta maaf dan bilang padamu bahwa aku benar-benar berengsek―"

Tawa Minnesota meledak keras sementara Wes mengerjapkan mata padanya. Wajah Wes terlalu lucu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan ada ekspresi seperti itu di dunia ini. Dan, ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia tersenyum dan tergelak?

"Oke, aku tak tahu kenapa kau tertawa, tapi melihatmu seperti ini membuatku lega." Senyum Wes lebar sekali, tapi tidak cukup lebar untuk merusak wajahnya. Minnesota menarik napas, lalu membalas senyumnya, tipis dan kecil.

"Trims, kurasa."

Wes menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pergi. Minnesota menutup toko dan memejamkan mata di depan pintu. Di balik matanya ada kilasan jari mereka yang bersentuhan, tawanya sendiri, dan bibir Wes ketika mengucapkan kata berengsek. Minnesota memutuskan untuk memaafkan Wes. Bagaimanapun juga, dalam seluruh dimensi, lelaki yang menyadari kesalahannya dan mengatai dirinya sendiri berengsek patut dimaafkan.

* * *

Setelah itu, Wes atau Ava tak datang ke tokonya. Minnesota tak begitu peduli. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari momen yang cukup menyenangkan berakhir begitu lama.

* * *

(Dan, ya, setiap momen menyenangkan selalu berakhir; Minnesota belum tahu seperti apa akhirnya, mengingat ia selalu menolak untuk menonton TV―menonton Maysilee mati dipatuk burung-burung pink dari fantasi.)


End file.
